


Standby

by wannabe_free



Category: Dolan Twins - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 05:05:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18771790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wannabe_free/pseuds/wannabe_free
Summary: Sometimes shit happens. Sometimes you have to let things be, for everyones' sake.Where Ethan and Grayson used to be the best of friends  but now they can't have a civil conversation.





	Standby

Ethan and Grayson had always been close.  
Ethan grew up thinking of what they had as normal. Nothing different to what any other siblings had. People soon started to prove him wrong. 

It was when they became teens, and all their friends started to get mad at them for 'ignoring them' that they noticed that something was off with them.  
They didn't do it on purpose. In fact, they weren't aware that they were doing anything wrong at all. It was just way easier to interact with each other than with the rest. They got each other so easily that any other interaction seemed awkward and a hassle. 

They always got invited by their friends and had loads of people surrounding them, but they never quite created a deep connection with anybody else. They were always a duo and no body ever tried to create a deeper bond with them as individuals. 

They did have friends, just not the type you call your bestfriend. And every time someone accused their bond of being annoying it just got them closer, knowing that nobody else understood them or valued them as they deserved.  
It was fun at first. They purposely played up their closeness a little bit for the sake of being funny. Girls found it endearing and cute and boys thought it was a laugh.  
Then, Grayson got with his first fling of many, and the girl seemed thrilled to be dating a twin. she seemed so curious about their special bond until one day she finally got fed up with having to share Grayson with Ethan and constantly fight for his attention so she left.  
Ethan remembers having a good laugh that evening when she slammed the door, and somehow none of them paid attention to the fact that Grayson seemed one hundred pero cent unnafected by the break up.

Through the endless girls that came and left Gray's life, Ethan never really had the chance to feel insecure or jealous about them jeopardising his and Grayson's bond, because truth be told, Grayson always put him first. He constantly cancelled plans to be were Ethan was, and then he constantly checked on him via WhatsApp when they had different plans.  
It gave Ethan confidence. Obviously there were things that as Gray's twin he couldn't give him, but he would always be the one to make Gray wheeze with laughter and the one Gray could really talk to.  
'So how much longer do you plan on staying a virging?' asked Gray one night. They were at his parents' house in Jersey, where they still lived. At this point, Cameron had already left home so they didn't have to share a room anymore, but they spent the days hanging out in each other's room anyway and only separated once one them announced that they wanted to sleep.

Ethan pondered the question, laying further back on the bed where Gray and he were currently chilling. He knew that Gray had lost his' at 15, but was it really that lame to be a virgin at 17? He got almost as much girl attention as Gray did, so it wasn't a matter of lack of opportunity. He just prefered to hang out with the boys or filming random videos with Gray. He was busy enough as he was, why stress over girl problems?  
'Stop bothering me with that, you are way to invested in my romantic life.'  
'Who said anything about romantic life? All I am saying is that soon you'll be 18 and that it is going to be so lame...'  
'Believe me' answered Ethan 'You are the only one worrying about such things'  
Grayson looked up at him from where he was launching next to him on bed, arching his eyebrow. He was checking his phone every now and then, probably waiting an answer from the girl he was currently seeing. 'It is not that I worry' he said carefuly' I guess I just find it odd. Like, why wouldn't you want to try? When you find out how amazing it feels you are so going to regret passing down on so many opportunities!'  
Ethan groaned, elbowing Grayson playfuly, 'Not this again! Really, Grayson you are literaly the only person who gives a shit about the sex I am not having! I swear I am just going to fuck the first girl I come across just so I don't have to listen to you!'  
'Good, you do that, before your dick falls off for lack of use!' Grayson said, smirking at him.  
'This is creepy, anyway,' said Ethan, 'I don't want to discuss this with you.' Said he, playfuly trying to get away from Grayson who threw himself at his brother, crushing him against the mattress, 'there is nothing we don't talk about, E' he said. Gray often got pretty intense when Ethan dismissed him. He didn't like it even if he probably knew that Ethan was mostly joking. Ethan remembers feeling overwhelmed everytime he had to deal with Gray's blatant honesty about how strongly he felt about Ethan. Ethan was always much more reserved with his feelings.  
'Get away from me, you freak!' protested Ethan then, trying to break free from his twin's embrace.  
Gray chuckled, 'don't complain' he said keeping Ethan still in a headlock, 'this is the most action you are gonna get, apparently.' exclaimed Grayson puckering his lips and pretending he was going to kiss E on the lips, only stopping on the last second to slap him on the face instead.  
'Auch, Grayson, stop!'

 

Grayson needn't have worried so much. A couple of months after that conversation Ethan met Emma, and Grayson was so pumped about it at first that he forced Ethan to ellaborate with all sort of morbid details the first time Ethan and Emma had sex. Then, suddenly he lost all interest in her, ignoring her when she visited their house and turning Ethan down whenever he invited him to join them in one of their plans.

That was about the time Gray started communicating with him through grunts and monosyllables and looking at his feet everytime Ethan tried to meet his eyes.

Ethan remembers confronting him about it , the way Gray denied everything. He recalls them getting so frustrated at each other to the point where they stopped talking to each other for days and it was finally Ethan who had to drag his feet to Gray's room and try to make amends, thinking that it was so out of character that it was him and not Gray the one who tried to fix things.

After all, Grayson had, up to that point, been the one who was always needier and more codependent out of the two of them; the one who always had tried to patch things up after a fight...But Ethan had to fix it, after all he was starting to feel it in his bones, if that made sense at all, the fact that he was losing Gray . It was tiring and it made him tense to the point were it actually ached. He was confused wondering when they had become so disconnected from each other.


End file.
